1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods used for retracting organs during surgical procedures and, more particularly, to an endoscopic apparatus for retracting or positioning organs during minimally invasive surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
As a result of the recent technological improvements in surgical instruments, surgical procedures, using minimally invasive techniques, are routinely performed which surgical procedures cause less trauma to the patient. Some minimally invasive surgical procedures have limitations due to the small internal diameter of many commonly used cannulas and trocar systems. As a result, instrument manufacturers must come up with innovative and novel solutions for using many common instruments such as organ retractors and tissue retrieval bags which utilize deformable frame openings to fit through the trocar and into the patient. In fact, some organ retractors and tissue retrieval bags use inflatable frames which form components used for manipulating tissue. An exemplary inflatable organ retraction device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,945 to Moll, et al., the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As a result thereof, additional systems for pressurizing the inflatable frames are needed. As can be appreciated, inflatable tissue retrieval instruments tend to be vulnerable to accidental deflation in the operating theater and are unnecessarily dependent upon the rigidity of the inflatable structure to support the organ and/or contain the tissue as it is manipulated. Moreover, inflatable type instruments tend to be more complex and costly than corresponding non-inflatable instruments.
A continuing need exists for an endoscopic apparatus for retracting an organ that reduces the forces exerted on the organs and enables improved control of the organ.